Traveling Down a Road
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: Jinx has a choice to make. Either continue to run, or give in and let Kid Flash find her. One shot. Takes place after Lightspeed.


**Few! This is longer than I usually write. :] Six pages, geez.**  


* * *

Jinx is at a crossroads.

Well, not really.

Actually, she's traveling down a well-populated street, in a rather nice town. But, mentally she's at a crossroads.

To hide, or to let herself be found?

She was starving surely, and letting her be found by him would mean an end to that. But to be found would mean to truly accept the fact that she had left the Hive Five, the fact that she had left her friends.

And they _were_ her friends- Mammoth, Gizmo, See-more, Kyd Wykkyd, and even that annoying hill-billy Billy Numerous –they were all her friends.

But she had left them because she found out her idol was a total bitch.

At least that's what she told herself. Because, really, she knew she left them for that idiot, Kid Flash.

She wondered if he was even looking for her.

After he had ran off, leaving her with nothing but a rose, she had panicked, realizing what she had done.

She had become a goody-goody, a 'hero'.

Great, just what she had always wanted.

Not.

This wasn't who she was! She couldn't change! She was _bad luck_, being a villain was her M.O.

But, could she change… for him?

Ew.

She hoped that she'd never catch herself thinking something so mushy ever again.

No, this was definitely something she didn't want.

She ran, quietly, so that he couldn't hear her and feel the urge to catch up. She ran until she was far, far away and very lost.

Just like she wanted to be.

And now here she was, wandering down a street at dusk, watching the happy families head for home.

She picked up a flower that was growing in between the cracks in the sidewalk, the kind that are said to grant you wishes if you blow the seeds all out at the first go.

_I wish that he would…_

Find her? Stop looking?

It turned out not to matter, because a well dressed young man bumped into her before she could finish, making her blow prematurely and cause the seeds to escape, blowing into her face.

The man apologized, and she nodded at him till he turned away. She looked at the now useless flower, telling herself that it's not like it would have worked anyway. Still, she dropped the flower and flexed her fingers, watching as the man's shoelaces glowed pink, and then tied themselves together. He promptly fell over, and then looked around to make sure that no one had witnessed this. Jinx however, was already walking away, feeling a bit better.

At least she could still use her powers, she told herself, even though those too were weakening.

Jinx shivered, hugging her black dress closer to her. Back at the Hive Five's base, she had a couple dresses identical to the one she was wearing, except with thicker material, so that she wouldn't be cold in the winter. If only she was wearing one of those dresses now…

She was staring into a shop window, seriously considering stealing one of those fluffy jackets that were hanging on the rack, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you could help me."

Jinx whirled around, and just as she had expected, Kid Flash was no more than a good 15 yards away from her, talking to an old lady, who was still sitting out on her porch.

"Well, I'll be, its Kid Flash." The lady said, peering up at him from her glasses.

He smiled up at her politely. Then said, "She has pink hair, done up like this," He made a movement with his hands over his head, "and pink eyes. She's wearing a black dress, and black and purple stockings."

The old woman sat back in her chair, pondering, "No, I think I would remember someone like that." She said finally, and he looked disappointed until she added, "But I don't know, my memory isn't what it used to be." And then, "But should I be worried? Is she dangerous?"

He grinned to himself, "Nah. She couldn't hurt a fly."

Jinx growled to herself, she wanted to show _him_ who couldn't hurt a fly. But she held herself back. She didn't want him to see her like this; pathetic, weak.

So she slipped away, running from him once again.

She didn't get very far though. Her body was weak from lack of food and rest. She made her way into a park and slumped under a tree. She coughed. It was dark now, and she was so, so tired.

Jinx slept.

She slept long and hard, and even slept through the young man they call Kid Flash finding her and Tisk-Tisking as he watched her shudder and shake in her sleep. She slept through him feeling her forehead, and she slept through him hoisting her onto his back and whisking her off to the apartment he called home, approximately 350 miles away.

Jinx was a very deep sleeper.

When she woke up almost half a day later, in a place she's never seen before, she does not yell or scream, but sits up very slowly and carefully, assuming that she's been captured by the Brotherhood of Evil for some reason or another. Then the door opens, and she sees who's leaning against the frame of the doorway.

_God! Can't I catch a break?_ She thought.

She hopped out of the bed that she was previously occupying, trying to ignore the fact that her knees started to buckle when she landed. She steadied herself then glared at Kid Flash. "I'm leaving."

He almost laughed at her. "Your not." He said simply.

Jinx sighed in aggravation. "Don't be an ass, Kid Flash, let me through."

"No need to be rude, I'm only doing this out of caring. Your sick."

Jinx flushed. "I can take care of myself."

He gave her malnourished body a look. "Obviously."

She scowled, "At least let me take a shower."

He looked pleased that she had given in. "Shower's that-a-way." He pointed, smirking.

She went into the bathroom and made sure the door was locked before awkwardly stripping down to nothing and showering.

She stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed. And wrapped a towel around her skinny frame. She reached to change in to her dress but… it wasn't there. Instead, a gray shirt and a pair of basketball shorts were there in its place.

_How is that possible? _She wondered, staring at them. She checked the door, only to find it was still locked, and then she remembered something he had once said;

"_Don't you know? I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects."_

_God damnit! Was _nothing_ sacred?_

It was a good thing he didn't have one of those see-through curtains, she thought.

She changed in to the clothes, imagining the smirk on Kid Flash's face when he saw her. And well, it really pissed her off.

It pissed her off doubly when he actually saw her and said, "They look good on you, and they don't fit me anymore. So you can keep them if you like." Then observing her scowl, "Aw, you know you like it."

"Where are my clothes?" She grumbled.

"In the washing machine."

"I'm leaving as soon as they're dry. Then I'm burning these." She pulled at the clothes she was wearing.

"Oh sure, sure. But by then, I'm pretty sure you'll have fallen for my charm and never want to leave my side." He said coyly.

"You're a moron."

"Sandwich?" He offered, ignoring her comment.

She took it and turned away, eating and puttering around the apartment. Making snide comments in her head about the décor, to amuse herself.

Eventually though, she had explored the entire apartment, and had nothing left to do but sit on his couch, and watch the dryer shake and rumble. She closed her eye's, sighing. _Couldn't it hurry up…?_

She woke up in the bedroom again, the next morning.

Realizing that she must have fallen asleep on the couch and been moved again, she grunted. Then got up and, realizing that her clothes must have dried by now, silently rejoiced and hurtled toward the door. _Freedom! Freedom at las-!_

The door was locked.

"Argh!" She beat her fists against the door. "What kind of person has a door that locks from the outside?!" She called, "A stupid one, that kind of person!"

Silence from outside the door.

He probably wasn't even there, she thought, slumping against the wall.

She got back into the bed and slept, off and on, for the next few days.

By the third day, she had regained most of her weight and strength, and was itching to go outside. She tried out her power. Pink waves radiated from her hands.

Good, they had come back. So… she focused on the doorknob, and feeling a bit out of practice, broke the lock.

Jinx grinned, opening the door with a little more force than necessary. Walking with a little more swagger in her step than usual. "I'm leaving Kid Flash! I'm leaving and there isn't a single thing you can do about it!" She sang.

The house was oddly quiet.

Jinx frowned. It wasn't as much fun gloating if he wasn't there to have it rubbed in his face.

She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, starting to write her goodbyes. Then crumpled the page when it didn't sound right.

She frowned, staring at the door as if expecting him to whisk through it at any moment.

Kid Flash was nowhere to be found.

She sat on the couch, watching the door, then, eventually, turning on the TV. Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, part of her wanted to thank him. Lord knows why.

When Kid Flash finally did enter the room, Jinx had made herself quite comfortable on the couch, and was so engrossed in the soap opera that she was watching, she didn't even notice.

He stared at her. "What are you doing?"

She glanced over, and then leapt to her feet. "I'm leaving!"

His lips curled into a grin. "You were watching TV. Were you waiting for me? Waiting to say good bye?" He smirked.

"I- I was… Shut up!" She made to push past him but he grabbed her wrist.

"Come on," He crooned, "You know you don't really want to leave."

She didn't.

Jinx was not at a crossroads.

She was hurtling at an entirely too fast speed with the boy who she swore she would never join up with, right by her side.

Jinx was found.

* * *

**I'll let you take that however you want. **

**I really 3 this paring, just saying.**

**I'm pretty sure this is a one shot. **

**Anywho...**

**What do YOU guys think happened huh? Lol. I don't know if there are really many ways to interperet that, but whateves.**

**Please Review! :3**

**-OhMyGoshsickels**


End file.
